The invention relates to a device for measuring biomedical data of a test subject and to a method for stimulating the test subject using data processed in real time.
Devices, in the form of multi-channel recorders, which record an electromagnetic correlate of the neuronal activity of a test subject as a function of time, have been the state of the art for many years.
Electroencephalographs (EEG) and magnetoencephalographs (MEG) are mentioned by way of example.
These devices comprise a plurality of measurement channels. The devices are not only capable of detecting signals, but also to save and evaluate the data. The evaluation of the data is performed with the device in the offline mode, which is to say at a time at which no data is acquired from the test subject. To this end, the data acquired by the device is forwarded to a workstation, saved, and optionally further processed.
The acquisition of data sets by means of a 148-channel magnetoencephalograph and the storage, processing and visualization of these sets for 3D reconstruction of the brain is known from Rongen et al (H. Rongen, V. Hadamschek, M. Schiek (2005). Real-Time Data Acquisition and Online Signal Processing for Magnetoencephalography. In: Conference Proceedings of the IEEE-NPSS Real Time Conference 2005, Jun. 4-10, Stockholm, Sweden, pp 5-7). The disadvantage is that it is not possible to process and evaluate the data in real time, in line with the ongoing measurement of the data on the test subject.